Princesas y castillos
by Till I Colapse
Summary: One-Shoot. Bella esta en la guardería cuando decide acercarse a un niño que siempre esta solo. El tiene una rara proposición que hacerle mientras juegan con castillos de juguete.


¿Por que estaba solo? No lo sabía. El era un niño muy bonito, tenia unos ojitos de mi color favorito, verdes como la hierba. Y siempre era amable cuando me caía, nunca se reía como los otros niños, el se acercaba, me ayudaba a levantarme y se iba, nunca me preguntaba el nombre o me decia el suyo. Aun asi era el unico que no se burlaba. Y sin embargo, el estaba en un rinconcito de la clase, haciendo castillos de juguete el solo.

Nadie debería estar solo, pensé.

Gire mi cabeza hacia la izquierda, donde mi nueva amiga Alice estaba dibujando cosas en una hoja que nos habia dado la señorita. Tenia un montón de colores por la mesa y ella estaba pintando con el rosa. Le encanta el rosa.

-Alice - le llame, pero ella no se dio cuenta. Siempre hacia lo mismo cuando dibujaba. Seguro que estaba dibujando ropa. A ella le encantaba la ropa. -Alice - volvi a intentar, esta vez tocandole un poco el hombro.

-¿Si?

-¿Quien es ese niño?- Le pregunte mientras le señalaba. El habia acabado la parte de abajo del castillo y estaba haciendo una de las torres.

-No lo se, nunca he hablado con el. Creo que nunca habla con nadie. Es hermano de Emm pero nunca me lo ha presentado.

- Eso no esta bien, nadie debería estar solito.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros y siguio dibujando un vestido. La verdad era que le estaba quedando muy bonito. Mire mi hoja de papel, eran solo lineas. Si te fijabas bien se podía ver un sol en una esquina y un árbol a un ladito. Me gustaba dibujar pero no me quedaba tan bien como a Alice. Mire hacia la esquina donde el niño estaba y sin quererlo me levante de la silla y fui hacia allí.

Con forme me iba acercando iba escuchando una cancion. El niño de ojos verdes la estaba cantando en bajito. No podia reconocerla, pero la verdad era que cantaba muy bien. Cuando estuve cerca de el el suelo lleno de piezas de construcciones. Con cuidado de no pisar ninguna me sente a su lado.

-Hola - Poco a poco se giro y me miro extrañado. Tenia el pelo como naranjita y también un poco de amarillo era una mezcla rara pero le quedaba bonita.

-Hola

-Soy Bella, encantada - Le extendi mi mano. No sabia lo que significaban esas palabras. Se las había oído decir a mi papa algunas veces y me parecio que quedarian bien.

- Edward- Dijo con una sonrisa. Era muy bonita su sonrisa, era un poquito torcida y sus dientes eran muy blancos. No como los de Mike que casi no se los lavaba. Mi mami decía que le saldrian caries por comer tantos dulces y que eso no quedaría bonito.

-¿Que haces?

-Es un castillo como el que mi mama me decia que habia en aquel cuento que me leyó ayer . Mira, esto es la entrada por donde entran las personas a caballo, por aquí es por donde entrara el principe que rescatara a la princesa, y esta, - Dijo mientras señalaba la torre mas alta- es la torre de la princesa.

- ¡Que bonita! Y, ¿Tienes ya una princesa?

- No, - dijo con carita triste - No había pensado en eso.

- No pasa nada, hay muchas princesas por ahí, seguro que encuentras a alguna niña que quiera ser tu princesa. Seguro que encuentras a una chica rubia...

-Me gustan las morenas.

-Pues morenita, que lleve lindos vestidos y sepa hablar francés.

-¿Frances?

-Claro, hay muchas reinas que hablan francés. Bueno da igual, seguro que alguna niña de aquí seria tu princesita

-Pero todas las niñas de aquí son muy... -se paro como si estuviera pensando la palabr- bobas y siempre hablan de ropa y no juegan a pillar porque no se quieren caer.

-Eh, no todas las niñas somos así.

- Tu eres la que mas me gusta de todas las niñas de aqui, no te importa jugar a pillar o a esconderse, tienes unos ojos de color de mi postre favorito y es muy lindo cuando te caes, las mejillas se te ponen rojitas y son muy bonitas.

-No digas tonterias, es muy vergonzoso, es como un tomate.

-No es verdad.

-Que si.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-Eres muy cbezota...

Yo sonrei. Ya sabia que era muy cabezona. Mama me lo decía mucho y a veces me hacia daño por no escucharla. Como cuando intente subir a aquel arbol, eso no acabo muy bien para mi, tuve que llevar una cosa de esas blancas y duras en la mano durante 3 meses. No me acuerdo como la llamo mama, esalola o algo así.

-Da igual - Me dijo - Bella,¿Tu serias mi princesa?

Me hizo mucha ilusión que me lo preguntara. Yo había visto pelis de princesas y aunque no me pondria tantos vestiditos. Las pelis siempre acababan bien.

-Si yo soy tu princesa,¿Tu serás mi príncipe?¿Vendrás a buscarme en un caballo blanco si me encierran en la torre?¿Me darás un abrazo cuando me haga pupita?¿Me defenderlas si un niño malo me molesta?

-Claro - Me dijo con sus mejillas rojas.

-Vale, seré tu princesa.

Me sonrió con una sonrisa muy grande, tanto, que se le marcaron unos puntitos en sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaron.

-¿Sabes?, - dijo mirando su castillo con desaprobacion - creo que necesitaremos un castillo un poco mas grande.

Yo reí feliz de tener nuevo amigo con quien jugar

**.**

**Encontré esto por mi ordenador de alguna vez que lo escribí. La verdad es que no se de donde salio estos. Pero me pareció muy tierno y decidí publicarlo. Espero que os guste.**

**.**

**Till Colapse **


End file.
